


Helsknight vs Welsknight

by cumphantom



Series: cumphantom’s transferred fics from main [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Minor Aftercare, No orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Swords, author cannot write smut to save his life.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumphantom/pseuds/cumphantom
Summary: Wels and Hels fight.Hels wins.Credit to AaronAmpora for ALL the inspiration and original concept..Originally posted anonymously. Transferred to a new nsfw alt.
Relationships: Helsknight/Welsknight
Series: cumphantom’s transferred fics from main [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Helsknight vs Welsknight

Helsknight was there. The evil clone stood with a smirk and an aura of confidence that only made Wels stand taller. He wore no armor, but was clothed in a dark sleeveless gambeson with golden thread, and linen pants, similar to Wels' own attire. His iron sword was drawn, and pointed at Wels, but his eyes were further down Wels' body. Wels felt a faint blush in his cheek, but did not waver in his stance.

Hels, evidently, took notice. He giggled in a mocking voice, "Still, such a prude. Yet we do this every night."

"More once a week," Wels corrected. He followed Hels as the two began pacing out of sword reach. They followed a familiar dance as they circled each other. Wels kept a steady gaze on Hels, sword ready. He kept his stance sturdy, showing no weakness.

"I see you have a new scar on your arm, did Welsie get hurt?" Hels began. It was a familiar setup, a reminder of last time and a promise of more to come. 

"I see you've learned nothing new," Wels responded. It was a weak retaliation, and Wels found himself internally cringing at it. His head needed to stay in the game. This wasn't about life and death, this was about  _ control _ .

"You are a disappointment Wels. I'd hoped for a real battle this week. It's been a while since I've had a challenge, despite our numerous clashes," Hels sighed exaggeratedly. "We could end this right now, lay down your sword and  _ yield. _ "

The last word trembled through the air, the magic of wordsmithing rippling through it. Wels couldn't hold back a small flinch. He had to end the wordplay. In and out, a breath to calm himself. And then a lunge forward, slicing at Hels. Hels jumped back.

"Out of words already? You must  _ want _ what's coming," Hels snarled, raising his sword in retaliation. Wels kept his focus, nimbly dodging the blow. Armor off, the setting sun warning of monsters, the sweat, this was the battle.

Their swords clashed against each other, Wels found himself near to Hels, able to feel his warm breath and skin as the two wrestled for dominance. Wels kicked out, boot meeting shin, and Hels cursed. Wels lunged out, putting all his weight into the blow.

A mistake. Hels was quicker, Wels was falling, face planted in the muddy grass. Wels felt a pressure on his back, Helsknight's boot. He still had his sword. Despite everything, he still had his sword. His grip tightened.

"Now, do you yield?" Helsknight asked. Wels chuckled despite himself.

"You know I never yield."

"That will make the day you finally give up all the more sweet," 

"Et... tu!" Wels grunted as he flung his sword back awkwardly, but with enough flail of danger to make Hels step back. Wels leapt to his feet and swung his sword in a much better pattern, their blades screeching as iron hit iron. What followed was a dull pattern of adrenaline and swings.

Down went Hels' blade, and up went Wels' to block. Hels kicked, Wels spat, a growl, and a hiss. Wels blinked from the sweat dripping down his foreheard. Wels gasped as his arm was sliced, his thankfully left arm screaming with firey pain. Wels, in response, nicked Hels' gambeson.

A sword came to Wels' face, and he blinked when he moved his head. That is all he did, blinking as his face was turned towards the sun and his cheek neatly slit by a sword. That is all Hels needed to bring the handle of his sword down on Wels' wrist. Flesh bruised as metal hit the bones of a hand, Wels dropping his sword in the pain. Hels grabbed Wels' arm, and twisted it around, forcing the knight to his knees, pinning him. Hels' sword was inches away from his throat. 

Wels was panting. He could feel Hels' breathing too, deep and heavy. Wels shuffled a bit, and the sword pressed against his throat, cool metal threatening to slit it. The adrenaline was slowing down, and he felt tired. So tired.

"Do you yield?" Helsknight whispered into Wels' left ear. His breath made Wels shiver with anticipation. 

If he yielded, Hels had once promised, he would treat Wels like a king. He would play still, but Wels would have more control. Hels had sworn he would never let Wels come until he had yielded to Hels. 

Hels knew that Wels wouldn't,  _ couldn't.  _ It was his honor as a knight at stake. Still, Hels relished winning, for that meant he could play with Wels as he wished. So, while Wels gritted his teeth and shook his head, Hels already had begun wrapping the lead around Wels' wrists. "Such a shame," Hels spoke. "It would be nice to make you feel good for once."

"Shut up," Wels growled. The defeat still stung.

"If you follow me, I will. Unless you prefer to use the mud as lube." Hels began walking towards Wels' house. Wels scrambled to his feet before Hels could drag him by bound wrists. His sword left behind in the mud, forgotten. In through the entrance hall, up the stairs, and into the bedroom where the giant bed that Wels had built lay. He was unceremoniously thrown onto the sheets.

For a moment, the two locked eyes, red and blue. Wels' gaze was fierce, Hels' mocking. A smile broke out on his face, and he stepped towards Wels, lifted out his sword, and used the tip to move Wels' head up. Wels inhaled sharply at the pointed metal, and complied. 

"You love this, don't you?" Hels whispered. The noise was piercing in the world's quiet. Wels took a deep breath, refusing to acknowledge the rousing heat he felt within. Hels would know, he always did. He was stepping closer, and closer, the tip of the sword changed to the side of the sword, until Hels was inches away from Wels' head, their faces close.

Hels landed a small kiss on Wels' lips. Wels flushed. Hels pulled back, presumably enjoying the view. He walked out of Wels' sight. All Wels could here was the clatter of a sword being set in a chest.

Wels wasn't done fighting. He always fought till the end, it was his lot as a knight. With Hels distracted, Wels forced himself up despite the screaming of his muscles, moving bruised and cut legs to try and escape, to try and avoid the fate he knew was to come. Hels took less time, coming back with an assortment of items Wels didn't care to imagine.

"Did I forget to tie you up? How dreadful," Hels tutted. Wels halfheartedly kicked out, only gifting Hels a leg to tie up first. First the boot comes off to reveal callused feet, wrap a knot around the ankles, and a knot slipped around the bed post, one on each side leaving Wels in a slightly uncomfortable position, unable to close his legs. Wels tested the bindings. They were secure.

"Are you ever going to do something different? I thought you were  _ unpredictable _ , or is that just referring to your ability to occasionally not fail something," Wels snarked.

"Now  _ there's _ the sarcastic knight I remember, where has he been?" Hels smiled, one that almost had a spark of genuine happiness in it that soon turned to a more… devilish look. Without waiting for a response, Hels began running his hands around Wels' body, untying the gambeson and exposing Wels' bare chest. He pet the breasts, focusing his attention on the nipples, hands messing around. Wels let out a small moan. "Is that all it takes? Is the knight that horny?

Wels didn't want to admit it, but the bulge in his pants didn't lie, and Hels knew by now how to lead him on like a marionette on a string. Hels went farther down know, bringing attention to his stomach, playing around a bit with the belly button, before going to his pants button. Hels undid it with practiced fingers. He slowly lowered pants and undergarments, revealing Wels' bulge. 

Hels did not deign to touch it. Wels moaned in frustration and slight pleasure, Hels' fingers running down his thighs. They trailed up and down, Wels leaking as they did, despite his cock receiving no touches, no pleasure. He half wanted to beg as he moaned. He wouldn't.

Wels wouldn't. He  _ wouldn't _ . Not as Hels got so achingly close, but never touched it. Not as his thighs tickled, not as he drooled slightly in pleasure. Hels removed his fingers from his thighs, and pet his face in an almost lovingly way, like a cat playing with a mouse. The cat pet it, treated it like a kitten, before killing and eating it. And his servermates wondered why he didn't like cats.

"I hate you," Wels gasped. Hels kissed his lips gently in response. How could a man be so kind in moments, yet so cruel in the end? Methodicallously ruining Wels' defenses, and making him melt.

Hels pulled away again, but danced his hands down Wels' shivering form. When they got to his dripping cock, Hels wrapped one around, but didn't move. Wels could feel the radiating heat. It was so close. Wels squirmed, trying to get some form of stimulation. Hels only opened his grip. 

"I hate you," Wels repeated, sighing deeply in defeat.

"I hate you too," Hels agreed. Wels took another breath to calm himself. He was safe. He was going to get through this. He…

He let out an almost squealing noise when Hels began playing. He was pulling his balls like dough, petting a squirming Welsknight. Wels closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it. The movements came to his cock, and  _ finally _ Wels was properly moving. He felt his mind go deeper, his bliss coming as the pleasant fog took over his mind. It was pleasurable. He was cloe, and Wels squirmed even more, trying to pull that last…

With a moment of cruelty, Wels remembered why he wanted to win. The pleasure was gone. Wels squirmed around his bondage, but there was nothing. The climax never hit, it was a book unfinished.

He blinked blurry eyes, gazing longingly at Hels. Hels ran a hand down Wels' arm. "You know what my deal is, knight. Until then?"

This time, Hels went straight for the source, rubbing it erratically. A flick there, a rub here, and Wels was aroused again, he was blurry again, he was in the air, about to jump off a cliff with his elytra, he was desperate to come, and…

"Hels  _ please, _ " Wels moaned and groaned. 

Hels didn't respond. He kept playing with Wels' nipples.

Wels was teased for the night. He rose and fell without allowance for orgasm, merciless edging. Wels could feel it, he wanted it, and yet by the time he got close enough, Hels stepped back and enjoyed Wels' struggle.

Right now, Hels was grinding against Wels. Wels was babbling, "Please I'll do anything please I'm so close I just please…"

"Anything?" 

Wels sobbed. 

Hels paused.

"YES!" Wels cried. "I yield, you win. Just let me,  _ please _ ."

Hels reached down for Wels' ankles, untying the leads and flipping the man over. Wels felt some lube being squirted on his hole, the chill in his ass made him shudder. "If you don't come from this, then you won't tonight."

Wels gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he felt a poke on his entrance. Slowly and carefully was Hels' cock pressed into Wels. Wels moaned as it slowly sped up, ripping into his prostate. Wels' cock hardened, he was so close. Just a little bit more stimulation. Just a  _ little bit more… _

"I'm coming," Helsknihht grunted, and ejeculated into Wels. Wels breathed heavily, waiting for that little more.

It never came. Hels pulled out, and turned Welsknight back around, letting him feel pressure on an aching ass.

"How was that?" Hels asked, putting Wels' shoulder. He leaned into the touch, sobbing growing louder. Helsknight didn't sound pleased. "You're pathetic, aren't you. All I have to do is not touch you. Maybe work harder next time."

Hels began to untie Wels' hands. Wels rubbed where the ropes had chaffed slightly. 

"There is a healing potion beside you. Go, have a morning," Hels rolled his eyes. He picked up his sword on the way out. 

Wels stared confusingly at the door where the figure departed. Was this Hels' attempt at aftercare?

Wels grabbed the healing potion, sipping it down. He felt some of the fog lifting. In the end though, his exhaustion won out, and he slipped away into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
